


Coffee's Gone Cold

by vanderwood



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, References to Illness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Sementara Kuanlin mengenang Jihoon, secangkir kopi di meja kerjanya berangsur mendingin.





	Coffee's Gone Cold

**Coffee’s Gone Cold**

by vanderwood

.

.

.

This is a work of **fiction** , has nothing to do with the real person in the real world. I own nothing but plot. No profit gained. 

.

 

_ “Actually, it’s like this: _

_ What use is it to hold onto something that is scattering?” _

**_(Nell - The Day Before)_ **

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kuanlin tak punya selera untuk minum kopi. Dibiarkannya saja secangkir kopi itu tergeletak begitu saja di meja, sementara dirinya melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Papan jepit di tangan — berisi dokumen-dokumen penting dari pasien yang ditugaskan padanya hari ini — dan sehelai pita hitam di seragam bagian lengan. Tadinya ia berniat untuk mengenakan baju hitam hari ini, tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko berurusan dengan Dokter Ong. Dia mana mau tahu apakah Kuanlin sedang berduka atau tidak. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Maka Kuanlin menanggalkan baju hitamnya dan tetap mengenakan seragam perawat berwarna biru muda. 

Ketika memasuki bangsal rawat inap, nyaris saja Kuanlin melangkah ke dalam kamar bernomor 101 sebelum ingat kalau kamar itu sudah kosong. Penghuninya berpulang tiga hari yang lalu, alasan mengapa Kuanlin mengenakan pita hitam hari ini. Kuanlin sudah merawatnya selama lebih dari satu tahun, wajar jika refleks untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut masih sulit hilang.

Kuanlin menatap pelat nomor pintu dengan nanar. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar.

“Pagi, Jihoonie~”

Perawat itu menarik napas. Tentu saja tidak akan ada jawaban yang terdengar. Ia melangkah mundur, kemudian menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Kuanlin pertama kali berjumpa dengan Jihoon saat membawakan dokumen hasil uji laboratoriumnya untuk Dokter Ong. Saat itu, Kuanlin belum tahu kalau Jihoon akan menjadi pasien yang ia dampingi. Ia hanya dapat melirik Jihoon dengan ujung-ujung matanya. Pemuda itu terbaring lemah, membelakangi Kuanlin dan Dokter Ong dan punggungnya bergetar. Mungkin menahan sakit, mungkin menahan tangis. Ibunya duduk di sisi kanan, mengusap pucuk kepala putranya dengan lemah lembut. 

Malam itu juga Kuanlin ditugaskan untuk menjadi perawat utama untuk Jihoon — yang artinya, pemuda itu hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Kuanlin adalah satu dari segelintir perawat di rumah sakit ini yang memiliki spesialisasi perawatan paliatif. Pasien yang ditugaskan untuknya adalah pasien-pasien dengan penyakit yang sulit atau belum dapat disembuhkan. Jihoon ini usianya masih sangat muda, beberapa tahun di bawah Kuanlin, dan berdasarkan rekam medis yang dibacanya, ia sudah menderita sebuah penyakit degeneratif sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pola penyakitnya berbeda-beda bagi masing-masing penderita. Hari ini mungkin Jihoon masih bisa berjalan, tapi tak ada yang tahu bagaimana dengan besok. Kuanlin belum pernah menangani pasien dengan penyakit ini sebelumnya. Park Jihoon akan jadi pengalaman pertamanya.

Tiga hari bersama, Jihoon tidak bicara apa-apa. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Hanya terbuka kalau sedang makan atau minum obat. Meskipun Kuanlin menyapa dengan ceria, melontarkan banyak topik untuk dibahas, Jihoon tetap tak mau bersuara. 

“Selamat pagi, Jihoon,” sapa Kuanlin hangat, hal yang rutin dilakukannya tiap pukul delapan pagi. Sapaan itu terus dilakukannya meskipun Jihoon tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan kembali pandangan pada jendela kamar. 

Kuanlin mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon. Jendela tersebut menampilkan pemandangan di taman rumah sakit yang sedang ramai. Biasanya, pagi-pagi seperti ini banyak pasien yang berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit untuk mencari udara segar. Kebetulan saja hari ini cerah tak seperti tiga hari belakangan. 

“Setelah sarapan mau jalan-jalan?” tawar Kuanlin. “Mumpung tidak hujan.”

Jihoon menoleh. 

“Jihoon pasti bosan kan sudah tiga hari di kamar terus?”

Jihoon mengangguk, pelan. Nyaris tak terlihat. Kuanlin tersenyum.

“Habiskan dulu makannya ya, nanti akan kubawa Jihoon ke taman.”

Jihoon masih bisa makan sendiri meskipun dengan sendok dan garpu. Sudah tidak bisa memegang sumpit sejak kemarin. Kepalan tangannya sedikit bergetar setiapkali berusaha menyuap makanan dari mangkuk. Kuanlin berusaha menahan keinginan untuk mengambil alih sendok Jihoon dan menyuapinya. Kata Dokter Ong, selagi ia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu sendiri, sebaiknya dibiarkan saja. Selama apapun Jihoon melakukan sesuatu sendiri tanpa bantuan, Kuanlin harus sabar menunggu.  _ Biarkan dia memiliki kontrol akan tubuhnya sendiri sebelum hal itu menghilang _ . 

Saat Kuanlin mendorong kursi roda Jihoon ke arah taman, langitnya mendung. Hal tersebut tidak menghalangi beberapa anak untuk bermain lempar bola. Dalam hati Kuanlin bertanya-tanya: akankah Jihoon merasa sedih kalau ia melihat mereka bermain lempar bola dengan bahagia seperti itu? Menghindari kemungkinan tersebut, Kuanlin berencana untuk mengubah rute perjalanannya menuju bagian lain dari taman yang lebih sepi. Baru saja Kuanlin membelokkan kursi roda Jihoon, terdengar suara serak yang belum pernah Kuanlin dengar sebelumnya. 

“Mau ke mana? Di sini saja.”

Otomatis Kuanlin langsung menghentikan gerakannya. 

“Di sini terlalu ramai,” jelas Kuanlin. “Aku pikir, Jihoon akan lebih suka di tempat yang sepi?”

“Nggak apa-apa. Jangan pindah.” Jihoon menoleh. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara tatap muka. “Di sini saja,” ulang Jihoon, dengan penekanan. 

Kuanlin tersenyum. “Oke, oke. Kita di sini saja.” 

Sang perawat berjongkok, tepat di sebelah Jihoon. Jihoon mengamati kegiatan lempar bola anak-anak dengan tatapan nanar. Mungkin, Kuanlin menebak-nebak, Jihoon sedang mengingat-ingat masa-masa di mana tubuhnya masih miliknya; tidak seperti sekarang. Saat-saat di mana Jihoon bisa bergerak dengan bebas, tidak perlu bantuan pendamping ataupun kursi roda. Jihoon pasti merindukan masa-masa itu dan berharap bisa kembali. 

Hanya saja, hidup memang sekejam itu.

Seorang anak gagal menangkap bola sehingga bola tersebut menggelinding ke arah Kuanlin. Kuanlin membantu menghentikan gerakan bola dengan menangkapnya ketika jaraknya sudah lumayan dekat.

“Kakak Perawat!” seru anak yang barusan gagal menangkap bola. Tangannya melambai-lambai. “Lemparkan lagi bolanya padaku dong, Kak!”

Kuanlin menimbang-nimbang bola tersebut di tangannya. Kemudian, menyodorkannya pada Jihoon. Jihoon menatap Kuanlin penuh tanya.

“Kembalikan bolanya, dong. Aku minta tolong.”

Alis Jihoon terangkat. “Kenapa harus aku?”

“Aduh, bagaimana ya …” Kuanlin memijat bahunya pelan, sambil memasang ekspresi meringis yang kelewat dibuat-buat. “Bahuku pegal banget, nih! Pasti nanti lemparannya nggak oke ….”

Jihoon mendengus pelan, tapi diterimanya juga bola tersebut untuk dilemparkan. Lemparannya tidak tepat sasaran. Sang anak harus tetap berlari untuk mengambil bola tersebut. Tapi tampaknya anak itu tidak keberatan. Setelah mengambil bola, ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jihoon, lalu berteriak, “Terima kasih, Kakak!”

Aksi tersebut juga membuat Jihoon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Kuanlin berkacak pinggang. Puas.

.

.

.

Kamar 207. Ini kamar pasien baru Kuanlin. Kuanlin sudah mengenal Lee Daehwi sebelumnya. Dulu sewaktu masih merawat Jihoon, Daehwi bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit, dan mereka saling bertegur sapa di taman. Hari ini, Daehwi memulai perawatan intensifnya di rumah sakit. Kuanlin ditugaskan menjadi perawat utama Daehwi.

Baru saja Kuanlin memasuki kamar, ia sudah disambut oleh teriakan girang dari Daehwi. 

“Aaa, Perawat Lai!” serunya girang sambil bertepuk tangan, menggemaskan sekali. 

“Yo, jagoan.” Kuanlin mengajak Daehwi untuk ber- _ high five _ . “Jangan bosan-bosan bertemu denganku, ya.”

“Nggak akan kok, nggak akan!” Daehwi menggeleng. “Ya ampun, aku benar-benar senang! Nggak nyangka lho, perawat utamaku ternyata Perawat Lai~”

Kuanlin tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Daehwi. “Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Sudah makan, kan? Mau jalan-jalan?” 

“Ayo, ayo!”

“Sebentar, sebentar.” Kuanlin menyiapkan kursi roda terlebih dahulu untuk Daehwi. “Bisa naik kursi roda sendiri, nggak?”

“Gendong~” pinta Daehwi manja dengan tangan terentang. Tentu saja Kuanlin tidak bisa menolak. Sambil pura-pura mengomeli Daehwi  _ (“Mintanya gendong melulu, nih …”) _ Kuanlin menggendong sang pasien di punggungnya. 

Ketika menggendong Daehwi, Kuanlin berusaha mengingat-ingat sensasi berat Daehwi di punggungnya. Di masa depan nanti, besar kemungkinan bahwa berat ini akan berubah. 

Seperti Jihoon waktu itu. Setiap hari, perlahan-lahan beratnya berkurang, berkurang, dan berkurang. 

.

.

.

“Kalau Jihoon makin kurus, yang pertama sadar pasti aku, tahu,” jelas Kuanlin sambil mengunyah ayam goreng. “Karena apa? Aku yang menggendongmu setiap hari. Makanya aku bawakan ayam ini, biar kamu makan banyak dan tidak makin kurus!” 

Jihoon menatap potongan ayam goreng yang dibawakan perawatnya dengan ragu. Malam-malam begini Kuanlin tiba-tiba datang mengetuk pintu dengan bungkusan misterius di tangan — yang ternyata adalah dua kotak ayam. Satu ayam goreng dengan saus bawang putih, satunya lagi yang pedas. Kesukaan Jihoon semua. Lengkap dengan soda (untuk Kuanlin) dan jus jeruk (untuk Jihoon). Berani taruhan, kalau ketahuan Dokter Ong, pantat Kuanlin pasti sudah kena tendang. 

“Tapi bukannya kalau aku makin berat, Perawat Lai yang akan kerepotan?” gumam Jihoon ragu. 

“Lho, nggak apa-apa, dong. Malah bagus. Sekalian olahraga.” Kuanlin menelan ayam goreng di mulutnya. “Siapa tahu karena keseringan menggendongmu, otot-ototku jadi semakin terbentuk dan badanku jadi semakin bagus.”

Jihoon terkikik. “Ah, suka ngaco ….”

“Ngaco gimana. Nggak apa-apa, lho. Pokoknya Jihoon tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, tenang saja.” Jari Kuanlin menunjuk-nunjuk kotak yang masih penuh berisi ayam goreng. “Ayo dimakan. Ini ayam goreng langganannya Dokter Daniel. Rasanya oke punya.”

Setelah beberapa detik menghabiskan waktu untuk ragu, akhirnya tangan Jihoon terulur untuk mengambil sarung tangan plastik. Dipakainya sarung tangan plastik itu sebelum mengambil sepotong paha ayam berbalur saus bawang putih. Rasanya gurih sekali. Jihoon baru kali ini merasakan ayam goreng yang seenak ini. 

“Enak, ya?” tanya Kuanlin yang menyadari munculnya kilatan kegembiraan di mata Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk dengan antusias. 

“Warung ayam goreng di dekat rumahku tidak bisa bikin ayam goreng seenak ini,” gumam Jihoon jujur. 

“Kapan-kapan kita beli lagi. Jihoon harus coba yang saus kecap. Ayam goreng saus kecap mereka laris sekali. Tadi aku kehabisan karena sudah kemalaman.”

Jihoon berhenti mengunyah ayamnya untuk berkata, “Iya, kalau aku masih hidup besok. Dan besoknya lagi.” 

“Kalau aku masih hidup juga, tentu saja.” Kuanlin menyelesaikan makannya. Ia menarik tangannya keluar dari sarung tangan plastik. “Akhir hidup orang siapa yang tahu?” 

Kalimat Kuanlin barusan membuat Jihoon mencebik. Memang ada benarnya perkataan perawatnya itu, tapi kebenaran seringkali terasa pahit. Baru saja Jihoon beralih untuk menggigit ayam gorengnya untuk melupakan kepahitan akan komentar Kuanlin yang tadi, ujung-ujung matanya menangkap sesuatu.

“Kemari sebentar.” Jihoon memecah keheningan sambil melepas sarung tangan. Kuanlin menatapnya bingung sebelum akhirnya maju mendekati Jihoon. Tangan Jihoon kemudian terulur, buku-buku jarinya mengusap bagian bawah bibir Kuanlin. 

Kuanlin mengerjapkan mata.

“Ada sisa-sisa saus.” Jihoon menjelaskan sekenanya. 

Seulas senyuman terbit di wajah Kuanlin. Tangannya mengusak rambut Jihoon gemas. “Terima kasih.” Dan Jihoon kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. Pipinya memerah.

.

.

.

Hujan yang turun membuat Kuanlin dan Daehwi tidak bisa pergi ke luar. Daehwi menolak kembali ke kamar, maka Kuanlin membawanya berkeliling rumah sakit. Ia memperlihatkan fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada di rumah sakit pada Daehwi, sesekali juga menyapa petugas-petugas yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Keduanya lewat di depan sebuah mesin penjual otomatis yang baru dipasang kemarin. Ada beberapa pilihan minuman hangat yang dijual. Ada yang berupa kemasan kalengan atau kotak, ada pula yang harus diambil lewat dispenser. Kuanlin belum pernah mencoba minuman dari mesin penjual otomatis yang ini. Tentu saja Daehwi juga belum pernah.  

“Mau minum?” tawar Kuanlin. Kebetulan di sakunya ada beberapa keping uang receh. “Hujan-hujan begini paling enak minum minuman hangat.”

“Mau, mau!” jawab Daehwi bersemangat. “Aku mau _green tea latte_ hangat….”

Kuanlin menghentikan kursi roda Daehwi tepat di samping mesin penjual otomatis. Diambilnya beberapa keping uang dari saku untuk membayar satu gelas  _ green tea latte. _ Ketika mengambil cangkir kertas untuk menampung aliran  _ green tea latte  _ dari dispenser, tiba-tiba saja cangkir kertas itu lolos begitu saja dari genggaman tangan Kuanlin. Jatuh, lalu menggelinding perlahan menjauhi kakinya. 

“Bengong, ya?” tanya Daehwi sambil tertawa pelan. “Jangan bengong-bengong~ untung saja cangkirnya masih kosong!”

“Haha, yah, kalau sudah ada isinya tadi aku bisa rugi.” Kuanlin menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil ikut tertawa seperti Daehwi. Cangkir kertas yang tadi jatuh itu Kuanlin buang, dan digantikan oleh cangkir kertas yang masih baru dan bersih. 

.

.

.

Usia Kuanlin masih cukup muda. Pengalamannya juga masih belum banyak. Jihoon adalah pasien pertamanya yang menderita penyakit degeneratif pada usia yang masih sangat muda. Pasien-pasien Kuanlin sebelumnya rata-rata terdiri dari pasien lanjut usia atau pasien dengan kerusakan organ tubuh yang tidak bersifat degeneratif. 

Oleh karena itu butuh waktu lama bagi Kuanlin untuk dapat beradaptasi dengan perubahan kondisi Jihoon setiap harinya. Rasanya seperti menyaksikan tumbuh kembang seorang anak — hanya saja terbalik. Kuanlin merasa hampa setiap kali ada satu hal yang jadi tidak bisa dilakukan Jihoon. Bulan lalu Jihoon masih bisa melempar bola atau mengenakan sarung tangan sendiri. Dua minggu lalu Jihoon masih bisa berjalan, meskipun harus berpegangan pada dinding. Minggu lalu Jihoon masih bisa bicara dengan lancar tanpa ada insiden lidah yang tak sengaja tergigit. Kemarin Jihoon masih bisa memegang sendok. 

Hari ini sudah tidak. 

Berkali-kali sendok alumunium itu lolos dari genggaman tangan Jihoon dan mendarat di lantai. Kuanlin mengambil kembali sendok tersebut, membersihkannya dengan tisu, dan mengembalikannya pada Jihoon. Terus saja berulang. Nasi di depannya mulai mendingin, tapi Jihoon belum dapat memakannya barang sesuap pun. Genggaman tangannya sudah sulit untuk dikontrol. Padahal ini hanya sendok. Bukan sumpit yang lebih sulit untuk digunakan. Ini hanya sendok, ini hanya kegiatan makan pagi, tapi Jihoon tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. 

Setelah beberapa saat mempertimbangkan, Kuanlin akhirnya buka suara. “Aku suapi, ya?”

Kuanlin tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas karena Jihoon malah menangis frustrasi. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Pemuda itu menangis sesenggukan. Tak ada yang bisa Kuanlin lakukan selain mengelus punggung Jihoon dengan gerakan memutar. Ingin sekali Kuanlin mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Seiring dengan detik yang berjalan, perlahan-lahan tubuh Jihoon tak jadi miliknya lagi. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak sama dengan baik-baik saja. 

“Kita makan, ya?” gumam Kuanlin lembut. Kelembutan tersebut tidak dibalas dengan hal yang sama. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Jihoon mendorong meja baki berisi makanan di depannya sampai jatuh ke lantai. Kuanlin tersentak sampai-sampai gerakan tangannya membeku. 

“Lucu sekali.” Jihoon menggumam pelan. “Mendorong meja seperti itu saja bisa, tapi memegang sendok tak bisa.”

Kamar itu hening untuk sejenak. Kuanlin mengamati meja baki yang tergeletak di lantai, sendok garpu yang berserakan, nasi yang berceceran ditemani dengan potongan-potongan lauk dan sayur. Gelas berisi air putih pecah berkeping-keping — padahal Kuanlin sudah berkali-kali bilang ke bagian dapur untuk berhenti menggunakan gelas dari kaca. 

“Kuambilkan yang baru dulu, ya.” Sebetulnya banyak yang ingin Kuanlin katakan pada Jihoon, tapi ia memilih untuk menundanya dulu. Ketika sedang emosional seperti ini, Jihoon tak bisa berpikir jernih. Mungkin saja kata-kata yang akan diutarakannya akan memperkeruh suasana — dan Kuanlin tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. 

Mendengar komentar Kuanlin, Jihoon menarik lututnya mendekat ke dada dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas kedua tempurung lutut. “Tidak usah.”

“Kamu butuh makan.”

“Tidak perlu, aku sebentar lagi mati,” ujar Jihoon lirih. “Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa lagi. Tidak perlu … makan … minum … jalan-jalan.”

Kata-kata seperti itu bukan hal yang baru bagi Kuanlin. Nyaris seluruh pasiennya pernah mengutarakan hal yang sama pada masa perawatannya. Iya, Kuanlin tahu, semua orang pasti mati. Tapi orang-orang ini, pasien-pasiennya yang sudah mendapat vonis, menyikapi hal tersebut dengan hal yang berbeda. Kebanyakan beranggapan seperti Jihoon — untuk apa dirawat lagi, untuk apa mereka melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan untuk mempertahankan hidup kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan mati?

Jihoon mungkin menghayati pemikiran tersebut lebih dari pasien-pasien Kuanlin yang sebelumnya. Suatu hari ia akan sampai pada tahap di mana ia hidup tapi terasa seperti mati. Anggota tubuhnya bukan lagi miliknya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain terpenjara di atas ranjang dan bergantung pada bantuan alat-alat medis serta orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia hidup sebagai fragmen. Bukan lagi dirinya yang utuh. 

“Meskipun begitu kau masih punya sisa waktu, Jihoonie.” Kuanlin menarik napas pelan setelah berpikir panjang mengenai apa yang harus ia katakan. “Bukankah akan memuaskan kalau kau menghabiskan sisa waktu itu dengan bahagia? Bisa makan makanan kesukaanmu, bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berarti untukmu ….”

“Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir begitu. Aku tidak.” Kuanlin menyadari kalau lidah Jihoon tergigit sedikit ketika pemuda itu berusaha mengutarakan kalimat tersebut. “Kalau … kalau aku masih bernapas dan sadar ketika aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, hal itu … hal itu tidak akan membahagiakanku sama sekali. Lebih baik aku cepat mati.”

Keduanya terdiam. 

“... Untuk apa kalian masih merawatku?” gumam Jihoon lagi. “Aku sudah pecah. Seperti gelas itu. Sudah tidak ada gunanya. Sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.” 

Kuanlin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kepingan gelas yang berserakan di atas lantai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kuanlin memilah kepingan-kepingan yang masih cukup besar. Ia mengambil meja baki, memasangnya kembali di depan Jihoon, kemudian meletakkan kepingan-kepingan tersebut di atas permukaan meja. Setelah melakukan semuanya, tangan Kuanlin berpindah ke bagian belakang kepala Jihoon, mengelusnya pelan. 

“Lihat sini sebentar,” pinta Kuanlin. Awalnya Jihoon tak lantas mengangkat kepalanya, dan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam, tapi setelah tangan Kuanlin berganti merangkul bahunya ia akhirnya menurut. Jihoon mendongak, menatap Kuanlin. Matanya merah dan berair. 

“Tuh, coba lihat apa yang ada di atas meja.”

“... Beling.” Jawab Jihoon sekenanya. 

“Bukan, itu kamu.”

“He?”

“Kan kamu yang tadi bilang kalau kamu itu seperti pecahan gelas ini?” Kuanlin balik bertanya, menambah kebingungan Jihoon. “Kamu bilang tadi kamu ini seperti pecahan gelas, sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.”

Jari Kuanlin menggapai sepotong kaca di atas meja baki, lalu menggesernya menjauh dari kepingan-kepingan yang lain. 

“Ini buat mama kamu.”

Jihoon semakin kebingungan. Kuanlin menggeser kepingan kaca yang lain.

“Ini buat papa kamu. Ini … buat kakak kamu.”

Tersisa dua keping lagi yang belum digeser Kuanlin. Jari telunjuknya berpindah, menggeser salah satunya.

“Ini buat teman-teman kamu.”

Kepingan terakhir diambil Kuanlin.

“Yang ini, buatku.”

“Maksudnya apa, sih?” Jihoon tak tahan berlama-lama bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kuanlin.

“Kalau kamu merasa sudah pecah seperti ini, aku percaya kalau orang-orang di sekitarmu masih ingin menyimpan kepingan dari dirimu — agar mereka merasa kalau kamu masih bersama mereka. _ Oh, Park Jihoon masih di sini, Park Jihoon masih bersama kita _ … tapi untuk menyimpan kepingan dirimu, kami perlu memungutinya dulu. Perlahan-lahan. Kami harus menghabiskan dulu waktu bersamamu, membuat kenangan indah, bahagia bersama-sama … agar nantinya kamu benar-benar bisa ada bersama kami.”

Jihoon terdiam. Kata-kata filosofis penuh analogi bukan gayanya, tapi entah kenapa kalimat Kuanlin membuat hatinya seolah teriris.

“Kami merawatmu di sini karena kami peduli. Oke, kami memang tak bisa mengembalikanmu seperti semula — seperti gelas yang sudah pecah ini — tapi setidaknya kami bisa menyimpan tiap-tiap kepingan dari dirimu.”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jihoon.

“Penjelasanku terlalu puitis?”

“Sedikit,” jawab Jihoon pelan. “Seharusnya kau jadi penyair.”

“Semua orang bilang begitu.” Kuanlin tersenyum. “Tapi Jihoon paham kan maksudku? Aku mengatakannya tulus, lho. Tidak dibuat-buat meskipun penjelasanku barusan berbunga-bunga sekali. Bawaan lahir.”

Jihoon mengangguk. Tak lama setelahnya, muncul suara kerucuk dari perut yang belum diisi. Kuanlin terkikik pelan sementara Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal. Malu. Tanpa perlu melihat, Kuanlin tahu kalau wajah Jihoon sekarang pasti dihiasi seuntai cemberut dan penuh dengan rona merah di pipi. Jihoon selalu begitu kalau malu. 

“Ya sudah, kutinggal dulu ambil makan, ya.”

Pagi itu Jihoon makan dengan lahap. Makanannya habis lebih cepat, karena disuapi Kuanlin. Juga rasa makanannya jadi sedikit lebih enak. 

(Untuk yang terakhir itu, tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Soalnya hanya Jihoon dan Tuhan yang tahu.) 

.

.

.

Daehwi tidak bisa tidur malam-malam. Jam delapan ia sudah menguap lebar, kemudian minta diantarkan ke tempat tidur. Kuanlin memberinya susu hangat agar bisa tidur lelap. Sambil menyelimuti Daehwi, Kuanlin berencana dalam hati untuk membeli kopi setelah ini. Karena Daehwi tidurnya sedikit awal, ia biasanya bangun subuh hari — jam-jam di mana Kuanlin biasanya baru akan tidur. Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia kerjakan setelah Daehwi tidur. Makanya Kuanlin perlu sedikit asupan kafein tambahan.

Selagi Kuanlin memasangkan selimut di atas tubuhnya, Daehwi memperhatikan sebentuk cincin yang melingkar di jari manis perawatnya tersebut. 

“Perawat, pernikahannya belum, kan?” tanya Daehwi penasaran. 

Kuanlin menggeleng. “Belum, kok. Kami mengundurnya lagi. Untuk menghormati Jihoon.” 

“Aaa … aku kira sudah. Jahat sekali kalau ternyata pernikahannya sudah tapi aku tidak diundang.” Daehwi memajukan bibirnya, menggemaskan. 

“Yang benar saja, masa aku tidak mengundang Daehwi. Itu namanya cari perkara.” Kuanlin merapikan selimut di bagian kaki Daehwi. “Nah, sudah! Tidurlah dengan nyenyak.”

“Terima kasih, Perawat,” ujar Daehwi tulus. “Eh, benar juga. Kalau aku tidur, Perawat bisa selesai bekerja duluan terus bisa ketemu  _ kakak calon _ , dong! HEHEHE.”

Komentar usil Daehwi barusan berhadiah satu sentilan lembut di kening sang pasien. “Aku mau bilang kamu ngaco, tapi benar juga. Ya sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Biar aku bisa ketemu _ kakak calon _ .”

Daehwi tertawa. “Selamat tidur, Perawat Lai~” kemudian memejamkan mata. Kuanlin baru beranjak dari kamar pasiennya itu setelah ia memastikan Daehwi benar-benar sudah tidur. Usai menutup pintu, hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah mengecek telepon seluler. Apa yang ia lihat di layar membuat Kuanlin terkikik sebentar. 

“Dasar Daehwi,” gumamnya pelan, kemudian ibu jarinya menekan sebuah notifikasi pesan yang muncul di layar. 

_ Sayang, boleh aku mampir ke rumah sakit malam ini? Sebentaaaaar saja. Tiga puluh menit? _

.

.

.

Jihoon tahu kalau dirinya adalah orang yang sangat lelap dan lama kalau tidur. Banyak hal-hal yang terjadi saat ia tengah tidur, termasuk hal-hal yang besar. Semalam, sebelum Jihoon tidur, tangan Kuanlin masih polos (ya, Jihoon memperhatikan detail-detail semacam itu). Pagi ini, saat perawatnya itu menyuapkan nasi dan ikan, ada sebentuk cincin cantik yang menghiasi tangan Kuanlin. Bentuknya sederhana, tidak begitu mencolok. Jihoon melirik wajah Kuanlin. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang kelihatannya wajah Kuanlin terlihat lebih cerah?

“.. Kapan?” Jihoon susah payah mengutarakan kata. 

“Kapan apa?” Kuanlin balik bertanya. 

Tangan Jihoon terangkat, jari telunjuknya yang gemetar menunjuk cincin Kuanlin. “Pakai cincin …”

“O-oooh.” Kuanlin mengulum senyum. “Wah, aku jadi malu kalau disuruh ceritakan. Yang pasti semalam pacarku datang. Menyuruhku memakai ini.”

Jihoon menatap Kuanlin dalam-dalam. Agak aneh juga karena ia baru tahu Kuanlin punya pacar — meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak mungkin Kuanlin tidak punya pacar. Ayolah, dia tinggi, punya karir bagus dan baik hati. Ia profesional, tapi bukan tipe orang yang punya komitmen keterlaluan terhadap pekerjaannya sehingga tak sempat memikirkan urusan percintaan (contoh terbaik untuk jenis orang seperti ini adalah Dokter Ong, omong-omong).

“... Mau … menikah?”

“... Kok bisa tahu?”

Jihoon hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara tawa yang terdengar seperti isakan. Cincin seperti itu, meskipun bentuknya sederhana, bukan cincin yang sekedar jadi aksesori biasa. Begini-begini juga Jihoon tahu soal itu. 

“Berarti … semalam … dilamar?”

Kuanlin menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. “Hnggg, secara teknis memang seperti itu … memang dari awal sudah ada rencana untuk menikah, sayangnya kami terlalu sibuk. Tampaknya ia melakukan hal ini agar kami sama-sama tidak lupa.” Ia tertawa kecil. 

“Berarti … bukan Perawat yang … beli cincinnya?”

“Bukan, dia yang beli. Dan karena dia sudah beli cincin, aku yang harus bayar biaya resepsi. Gantian.” Kuanlin kembali tersenyum.

Jihoon terdiam kembali. Ah, resepsi. 

“Selamat … ya.”

“Terima kasih, Jihoon. Nah, ayo makan lagi. Aaa ….”

Tenggorokan Jihoon terasa sangat sakit ketika menelan. Entah kenapa. Ia melirik Kuanlin. Perawatnya itu terlihat bahagia. 

Seharusnya Jihoon juga ikut bahagia — tapi tidak bisa. 

“Pasanganmu …” Jihoon kembali buka suara. “Seperti apa …? …. Orangnya?”

Kuanlin berpikir sejenak. “Hmmm … dia teman semasa kuliah. Sejak dulu orangnya memang sangat rapi dan penuh perencanaan. Tidak pernah ragu untuk mengambil tindakan. Hal itu membuatnya jadi kelihatan keras kepala, memang ... “

“... Tapi kau sayang.”

“Tepat,” sahut Kuanlin. “Aduuuh, serius Jihoonie, aku jadi malu membicarakan masalah ini. Ayo habiskan dulu makannya, ya! Aaaa!”

Tapi Jihoon tidak mendengarkan Kuanlin. Sambil mengunyah, ia kembali mengangkat topik tersebut. “Pasti … bahagia, ya?”

“Hm?”

“Menikah … dengan orang yang kau … sayangi. Pasti … bahagia.”

“Bisa, bisa seperti itu … “ Kuanlin mengangguk-angguk. “Tapi realitanya, kebahagiaan itu pasti harus dibayar dengan sesuatu yang besar. Menikah itu … untukku, ya, kebahagiaan yang diusahakan?”

Kuanlin menyuapi Jihoon lagi sebelum Jihoon menimpali. 

“Menurutmu … kalau … aku … bagaimana? Apakah … aku … akan bahagia … kalau … menikah?”

“Tergantung. Kalau Jihoon bisa mengusahakan kebahagiaan itu bersama pasanganmu, tentu bisa. Tapi sekarang sudah abad keduapuluhsatu, lho. Masih banyak sumber kebahagiaan lain selain menikah. Jihoon juga pasti punya hal lain yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, kan?’

Jihoon mengangguk, pelan. 

“Omong-omong aku penasaran, kenapa Jihoon tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini — tunggu, ini suapan terakhir, habiskan dulu baru bicara, ya. Aaaa~ sip, bagus! Oke, aku ulang lagi pertanyaanku. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Jangan-jangan ada yang mengajakmu menikah, ya?”

Jihoon menggeleng. “Terbawa … situasi.”

“Betul?”

“Seseorang … seperti aku … mana bisa menikah?” Jihoon berkata pahit. “Bicara saja … sulit … satu-satunya orang … yang kuinginkan … untuk … mendampingiku seumur hidup … tidak bisa … menikah denganku ….”

“... Kenapa tidak bisa?”

Kuanlin mungkin salah telah bertanya, karena Jihoon malah tersenyum pahit sambil menjawab. 

“... Lupakan saja.”

.

.

_. _

_ “Hei, nanti Jihoon datang ya ke pesta pernikahanku. Aku akan sediakan ayam goreng saus kecap di pestanya. Kau pasti akan suka.” _

_ Ekspresi Jihoon berubah. Sedih.  _

_ “Kalau aku … tidak datang … tidak apa-apa?” _

.

.

.

Kuanlin ingat, sebelum Jihoon betul-betul kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara, ia pernah bertanya:  _ aku penasaran, apa saja hal yang kira-kira akan membuat Jihoon bahagia? _

Pertanyaan itu diungkapkan bukan tanpa alasan. Melihat perkembangan — sebetulnya lebih tepat penurunan kondisi — Jihoon, Kuanlin ingin selalu memberikan yang terbaik. Ia ingin Jihoon bahagia meskipun kondisi tubuhnya sudah separah itu. Ia tak tahu apakah hal-hal yang selama ini sudah ia lakukan, seperti memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil berupa ayam goreng di waktu malam, menceritakan lelucon bapak-bapak (Jihoon selalu bilang itu tidak lucu tapi ia tak pernah bisa menahan tawanya), dan mendampingi Jihoon dengan seprofesional mungkin, cukup untuk membuat Jihoon merasa bahagia. Jihoon bukan tipe orang yang transparan. Ia tidak bisa dibaca hanya dengan melihat ekspresi atau gerak-geriknya saja. Oleh karena itu, Kuanlin merasa butuh untuk memastikan — apakah hal yang ia lakukan sudah cukup? Apakah masih ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Jihoon bahagia?

Sayangnya Kuanlin tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Kemampuan bicara Jihoon hilang. Ia menolak menggunakan papan abjad untuk menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan. Hari-hari Kuanlin dan Jihoon jadi dipenuhi keheningan. Jihoon hanya menuruti apa yang Kuanlin katakan. _ Jihoonie, ayo makan.  _ Jihoon menurut dan makan.  _ Jihoonie, ayo jalan-jalan. _ Jihoon menurut dan hanya duduk diam, menyerahkan rute perjalanan mereka sepenuhnya pada Kuanlin. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau ia ingin menghabiskan waktu di kamar saja, bukan jalan-jalan ke taman. 

Situasi selanjutnya menjadi semakin buruk dalam rentang waktu yang sebentar. Perubahan yang terlalu ekstrim sampai-sampai Kuanlin sulit untuk mencernanya. Tubuhnya membeku ketika suatu pagi ia menemukan Jihoon yang tidak terbangun, jatuh dalam tidur yang terlalu lelap. Hari itu juga Jihoon dipindahkan ke ruangan perawatan intensif. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja — dalam artian, kalau misalnya Jihoon tidak punya penyakitnya, ia dapat dikategorikan sebagai seseorang yang sehat — hanya saja kesadarannya hilang. Kuanlin tidak mendengar dengan baik ketika Dokter Ong menjelaskan kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa Jihoon tidak sadarkan diri. Fokusnya berpindah-pindah, dari wajah tertidur Jihoon, lalu ke wajah cemas ibu Jihoon, lalu kembali pada Jihoon, begitu seterusnya sampai beberapa saat. 

Hari-hari Kuanlin semakin bertambah hening. Meskipun sebelumnya ia juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika Jihoon tidak menjawab setiap perkataannya, setidaknya Jihoon masih membuka mata. Setidaknya Jihoon masih bisa merespon dengan gerakan-gerakan atau gestur-gestur halus. Tidak seperti sekarang. 

“Bicaralah padanya, jangan diam saja. Nanti kamu yang jadi gila,” komentar Dokter Ong melihat Kuanlin yang hanya terduduk di kursinya, pada suatu jam periksa malam. “Kamu kan tahu dia masih bisa mendengar. Setidaknya buat ia merasa tidak sendiri.”

“Aku tahu, kok.” Kuanlin mendengus. “Aku melakukannya.”

Dokter Ong menghela napas. 

“Dia pasien yang sejauh ini paling lama kaurawat, ya?”

“Begitulah,” jawab Kuanlin seadanya. 

“Jangan dibisikkan di telinga,” saran Dokter Ong. “Ia akan bisa mendengar lebih baik kalau kau bicara sambil menekan bibirmu di dahinya.”

Kuanlin menatap Dokter Ong penuh keraguan. “Memang benar?”

“Entahlah.” Dokter Ong mengangkat bahu. “Tapi kalau kau memutuskan untuk percaya, silakan saja dicoba.”

Kuanlin menunggu sampai Dokter Ong meninggalkan ruangan, baru mencoba melakukan hal yang disarankan barusan. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba hal baru, bukan? Kuanlin percaya Jihoon pasti mendengarnya, baik ketika berbisik di telinga maupun dengan metode yang baru ini. Perlahan, satu tangan Kuanlin merangkul kepala Jihoon. Tangannya yang satu lagi meluncur untuk menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Tubuhnya condong. Bibirnya menempel di atas dahi Jihoon. Bukan posisi paling enak untuk berbicara, tentu saja. Tapi Kuanlin tetap mencobanya. 

“Hei, jagoan,” gumam Kuanlin pelan. Intonasinya tidak jelas; terang saja. “Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Kuanlin menggenggam tangan Jihoon, erat.

“Aku kesepian, nggak ada yang bisa aku ajak ngobrol.”

Ia menarik napas.

“Cepat bangun, ya? Kalau sudah bangun nanti, akan kubelikan ayam goreng. Mau, ya?”

Kuanlin berharap akan ada gerakan-gerakan kecil yang merespons kata-katanya, namun nihil. Ia hanya bisa mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan pasrah. Jihoon terlihat seperti tertidur. Hanya saja terlalu dalam dan lelap.

.

.

.

Kemudian, Jihoon tidak terbangun lagi. Setelah mengumumkan kematiannya, Dokter Ong sendiri yang merapikan alat-alat medis yang dipakai Jihoon, dibantu dengan beberapa perawat lain. Ibu Jihoon menggenggam tangan Kuanlin, kepalanya tertunduk menahan air mata. Sesungguhnya, sama dengan ibunya, Kuanlin juga tengah berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh. 

“Tolong maafkan Jihoon ….”

“Saya juga minta maaf, Bu,” tutur Kuanlin lirih. “Mungkin selama ini ada tingkah laku saya yang tidak berkenan … baik itu pada Jihoon, maupun pada keluarga Ibu.”

Ibu Jihoon menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Kami betul-betul berterima kasih pada Perawat Lai ….”

Bahu sang ibu bergetar. Kuanlin menggenggam balik tangan ibu Jihoon untuk menenangkan. Setelah beberapa saat terisak, ibu Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya, melepas genggamannya untuk mengusap air matanya yang menetes.

“Sayang sekali Jihoon tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu ya, Perawat?”

Kuanlin mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Sesungguhnya, Kuanlin sendiri baru sadar kalau Jihoon tidak kesampaian datang ke pesta pernikahannya. Ada hal lain yang dipikirkan Kuanlin saat itu. Kenyataan bahwa Jihoon juga tidak sempat menjawab sebuah pertanyaan penting dari Kuanlin.

_ Apa saja hal yang kira-kira akan membuat Jihoon bahagia? _

Kuanlin tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

Ketika Kuanlin masuk ke ruang kerjanya, ia baru ingat kalau pagi tadi ia meninggalkan secangkir kopi di mejanya. Jelas kopi itu sudah dingin dan mungkin rasanya sudah tidak enak. Dipandanginya secangkir kopi baru dan hangat yang berada di genggamannya — kemudian mendengus pelan. 

“Kopi yang lama jangan diminum, oi. Sudah tengik itu,” tegur Seonho, rekan seruangannya, yang tiba-tiba lewat sambil menggotong setumpukan dokumen di tangannya. “Buang saja.”

“Kenapa kau bisa tahu?” tanya Kuanlin penasaran. “Kalau aku berpikir untuk meminum kopi yang lama saja?”

“Karena kebiasaanmu begitu. Tidak pernah tega sama makanan atau minuman. Padahal kan kalau demi kesehatan tidak apa-apa membuang makanan atau minuman yang sudah jelek.” Seonho meletakkan dokumen yang dibawanya ke atas meja. “Pantas Dokter Ong sering bilang kau kadang tak kelihatan seperti tenaga medis!”

Kuanlin tertawa hambar. Diteguknya pelan-pelan kopi dari cangkir yang berada di tangannya.

“Eh, omong-omong aku tadi lihat dia di taman. Sudah ketemu?” tanya Seonho. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Kuanlin sudah tahu kalau yang dimaksud Seonho adalah tunangannya.

“Sudah kok, tenang saja.”

Wajah Seonho menampilkan ekspresi lucu. “Jadi kapan nih resepsinya? Tinggal menentukan tanggal, kan?”

“Nanti, kalau kami sudah menemukan warung ayam goreng yang menyanggupi katering untuk bulan Mei nanti.”

“Lho? Memangnya warung ayam goreng langganan Dokter Daniel tidak bisa, ya?”

“Mereka membatalkan, sayangnya. Tadi dia datang kemari untuk memberitahuku soal itu.” Kuanlin meneguk kopinya sebelum meneruskan. “Padahal mereka sudah menyanggupi, lho, tapi tiba-tiba dibatalkan. Dia sampai panik sendiri. Masalahnya, mencari ayam goreng yang rasanya sama sedapnya seperti ayam goreng mereka sulit sekali. Kau ada rekomendasi, Seonho?”

Seonho mengacungkan ibu jarinya. “Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Gampang! Nanti akan kukirimkan nomor telepon warung ayam goreng yang enak.”

_ “Thanks!” _

Kopi di cangkir Kuanlin sudah habis tandas. Diambilnya cangkir kopi dingin di atas meja untuk dibuang isinya di wastafel. Dua cangkir kertasnya berakhir di tempat sampah. Kuanlin melangkah keluar ruangan. Masih ada yang perlu ia kerjakan.

**Author's Note:**

> sumpah plis maafkan ini kentang banget. saya akan segera introspeksi diri (sekaligus berpikir kenapa saya publish ini dan bukannya selebgram catfight au awseongwu vs minhyun geraldine)


End file.
